Fallen in Love
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: Cinta? Apa itu? Apakah ia sama manisnya dengan permen gulali yang disukai anak-anak? Bisa jadi, Tapi kebanyakan memakannya akan membuatmu langit-langit lidahmu sakit. Dan demikian halnya dengan cinta. - Haruno Sakura. Tapi gadis cantik itu melupakan "Bahwa yang 'istimewa' akan tergantikan dengan yang 'selalu ada'". Sasusaku / DLDR / RnR / Hurt/Comfort / Romance / Family
_**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story written by Biiancast Rodith. Well, I just wanna say : Enjoy reading, guys!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Prolog_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku masih duduk manis di salah satu café yang menjadi langgananku sejak masih sekolah dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan café ini meski sudah beberapa tahun berlalu. Semuanya masih sama, dilihat dari sudut manapun. Mungkin yang berubah ukuran dari café ini semakin lebih luas dari pertama kalinya aku datang berkunjung ke café ini.

"Wajahmu terlihat semakin tua dari usiamu yang seharusnya?"

Mendengar perkataan pemilik tokoh ini membuatku mendengus kesal. Aku tau itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Tepatnya sebuah pernyataan. Sejauh aku mengenal Hatake Kakashi, ia bukan orang yang pintar untuk memperbaiki _mood_ seseorang. Yang ada ia semakin gencar untuk membuat lawan bicaranya tak berkutik. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Diamlah, Kakashi. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat hari ini. "

"Aku tidak sedang ingin berdebat denganmu. Kau bukan lawan yang tangguh untukku." Me- _rolling_ kedua biji mataku, itulah yang kulakukan. Kusesap cairan hitam itu sekedar untuk mengingatkan hidupku yang memang sama pahitnya dengan ini. Dan aku tidak ingin hidupku semakin pahit hanya untuk melawan pria yang seharusnya aku panggil dengan sebutan paman.

Kualihkan pandanganku menatap layar ponselku yang masih menyala dihadapanku saat ini. Pesan dari Karin masih dapat kulihat. Sebuah poto yang menampilkan sepasang manusia dengan mesranya saling berangkulan dibawah pohon sakura.

Aku mendecih melihatnya. Tidak ada niat untuk membalas pesan darinya.

"Aku tidak pernah lagi melihat adikmu. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sibuk." Jawabku singkat meladeni pertanyaannya.

Beberapa lembar uang kuletakkan di atas meja tempat dudukku dan secepat mungkin aku pergi dari sana. Sedikitpun tidak ada niatku untuk menoleh ke belakang, menanggapi panggilan Kakashi. Lelaki itu mungkin memanggilku untuk mengembalikan uang kembalianku. Ya sudahlah. Mungkin ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

Hari ini memang hari yang sangat melelahkan. Sudah disibukkan dengan tugas akhir, seorang perempuan yang mengaku kekasih Naruto, malah mengajak rebut denganku. Ditambah lagi, pesan yang dikirim adikku satu jam yang lalu, membuat hariku terlihat semakin suram.

Kuhempaskan tubuh lelahku ke atas kasur empukku, begitu aku berada di dalam apartemenku yang kecil tapi nyaman ini. Kupandangi _glow in the dark_ berbentuk bintang yang tertempel manis di langit-langit kamarku.

 _Bintang._

Salah satu hal yang membuatku selalu teringat _dengannya._ Aku dan dia, sama-sama menyukai benda kecil yang membuat langit malam menjadi terlihat indah dipandang mata. Setiap selesai makan malan, biasanya _dia_ akan datang ke rumah untuk mengajakku melihat bintang di atas bukit dekat rumah kami.

Kugelengkan kepala merah mudaku hanya untuk menghilangkan kenangan masa kecilku. Jika itu hanya membuat sakit di dadaku, kenapa aku harus mengingatnya? Kepejamkan kedua mata hijau apelku hanya untuk melupakan kejadian yang menimpaku hari ini.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara bel apartemenku berbunyi nyaring. Ternyata cukup lama aku tertidur, setelah melihat jam _digital_ di atas nakas sudah menunjukkan angka 8.23 _am._ Hampir 5 jam aku tertidur.

Jeritan bel apartemenku semakin menggila. Siapapun yang berada di balik pintu saat ini, terlihat sangat tidak sabaran. Dengan malas kulangkahkan kedua kakiku kearah pintu. Tidak perlu berbicara sekedar menanyakan siapa diluar sana, karena aku sangat yakin bahwa adik _brengsek_ itulah yang menggangguku saat ini.

"Aku sudah lumutan menunggumu." Katanya begitu aku membuka pintu, dan dengan seenak jidatnya, ia melenggang masuk. Jadi, aku tidak salahkan menyebutnya tadi adik _brengsek._

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Tidak perlu bersikap menjadi tuan rumah yang baik jika yang datang berkunjung adalah setan merah itu. _Tuhkan_ , sudah kukatakan tidak perlu bersikap baik, karena ia akan melakukan apapun sesukanya di dalam apartemenku.

Dia masuk ke dapur, dan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan segelas jus jeruk dan sepotong besar _cheese cake_ di atas piring kecil yang ia bawa. "Apa kemewahan yang diberikan _mommy_ untukmu sudah habis, makanya kau datang kemari?" Tanyaku lagi masih dengan nada sarkas.

Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala merahnya, dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah _cheese cake._ "Tenang saja. Aku masih punya ' _bank berjalan'_ yang selalu mengerti akan hidup mewahku." Dia mengatakannya sambil tertawa, dan membuatku memutar kedua bolaku. Benar-benar brengsek 'kan?

Karin dan Kemewahannya.

Bukan sekali dua kali aku menyebutnya sebagai adik brengsek. Dia justru tertawa tiap aku berkata demikian. Karena dia sendiri tau, aku mengatakannya tidak dengan sepenuh hati.

Aku begitu menyayanginya. Karena itu sesuka hatinya padaku karena aku tidak akan pernah mampu untuk memarahinya.

Karin tentu saja adik yang manis. Ia bahkan jauh lebih mengenal diriku, daripada diriku sendiri. Kadang kala, ada juga beberapa hal sikapnya yang membuatku marah kepadanya. Dengan sekali jentikan jari, dia bahkan dapat kembali mengembalikan _mood_ burukku.

Meski aku mengatakan dia brengsek, dia bukan seperti perempuan brengsek yang ada diluar sana. Yang tahu kebrengsekannya mungkin hanya aku seorang.

Dia sosok perempuan yang tidak mudah untuk diabaikan. Dia cantik dengan bentuk tubuh langsing, tinggi, bak model. Rambut panjang merah menyalanya, membuat penampilannya benar-benar sempurna. Dia bukan hanya cantik di luar saja, kecantikkannya semakin lengkap dengan kepintaran yang ia miliki.

Semua orang di kampusnya, mengenal sosoknya yang periang, ramah, dan tidak sombong. Benar-benar sangat brengsek 'kan? Dia keluarga kami, dia benar-benar sosok yang paling bersinar, dan dia terlalu sulit untuk kujangkau.

 _Bank berjalan_ yang dia maksud? Tentu saja sebutan untuk kekasihnya yang memiliki kekayaan yang tidak akan pernah habis tujuh turunan.

Karin dan aku, benar-benar dua orang yang berbeda. Ibarat tangan yang memiliki kedua sisi yang berbeda. Sudah pasti aku sisi yang hitam, sementara dia sisi yang satunya. Jika menceritakan Karin, tentu tidak aka nada habisnya. Jadi, kembali aku bertanya kepadanya, "Jadi, untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

Dengan perawakannya yang anggun, dilapnya bibir dengan selembar tisu setelah ia menenguk habis jus jeruknya. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan _mommy_? Kau tau 'kan kalau dia tidak bisa hidup tanpamu? Jadi, kumohon angkatlah telponnya kakak. _Mommy_ mencemaskanmu."

Kuhela nafasku untuk kesekian kalinya setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan. Sejujurnya aku tahu ia akan mengatakan hal demikian, karena dia sudah terlalu untuk selalu mengangkat panggilan masuk ke ponselnya, dan sudah pasti yang meneleponnya adalah _Mommy_ kami.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dapur hanya untuk mengambil air dingin. Berbicara dengan bocah ini, harus punya ekstra kesabaran dan harus dengan pikiran jernih jika tidak ingin membuat wajahmu penuh dengan kerutan.

Kuteguk air putih dingin itu dalam satu kali tegukkan. "Pulanglah. Aku sedang lelah hari ini."

"Jangan melarikan diri, jidat!"

Kuhentikan langkahku di dekat pintu kamarku. Niatku untuk kembali tidur, harus tertunda hanya karena Karin menahan tanganku. " _Mommy,_ melakukan itu untuk kebaikanmu. Dia sudah lelah melihatmu seperti ini. Kau berhak bahagia, Sakura! Kenapa _mommy_ menjodohkanmu? Karena laki-laki itu idak pantas untukmu! Dia… dia bahkan hanya menganggapmu sebagai saudara perempuannya."

Aku diam membisu mendengar ucapannya. Semua yang dikatakan Karin memang benar adanya. Meski tidak sepenuhnya benar. Pelengkap penderitaanku hari ini adalah poto yang dia kirim ke ponselku tadi sore.

"Kak, jika kau memang tidak setuju dengan perjodohan itu, katakana saja. Tapi, jangan pernah untuk mengabaikan _Mommy._ Aku tau, masih terlalu sulit bagimu untuk melupakan sahabat kecilmu itu. Setidaknya, cobalah untuk belajar menerima dan merelakan." Sambungnya lagi.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, kalau aku _sudah_ melupakannya?" Aku tidak perduli dengan nada suaraku yang keras akan membuat telinganya sakit. "Pulanglah!" Nafasku memburu saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

Entah kenapa, setiap membicarakan _dia_ akan menyakiti perasaan orang-orang yang sangat kusayangi. Kuperhatikan punggung mungil Karin yang semakin jauh dari jarak pandangku. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah membentaknya tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya. Tapi, karena dia sudah berhasil menyentuh sisi sensitifku, membuatku gelap mata.

Sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pintu kayu itu, ia berkata, "Maaf, ka. Tapi kumohon. Hari sabtu ini pulanglah ke rumah. _Mommy_ sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC or Delete ?**_

.

 ** _A/n :_** _Disaat aku punya hutang fict MC, ide baru malah muncul. , Maafkan aku ya semuanya~~ #Kabur_

 _Harusnya aku melanjutkan Darling dan Princess saat ini. Memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan kedua fict itu membuatku terdiam cukup lama di depan leppie karena lupa alur sebelumnya. Sabar saja, ya. Keduanya akan segera dilanjut ko, walau agak lamaaaa banget. ^^_

 _Bicara tentang fict ini, sebenarnya ini fict Original yang ada di akun wattpad saya dan beberapa bagian saya ganti. Jadi bukan hanya tokohnya saja yang saya ganti. Di Wattpad, mungkin sudah sampai chapter 3. Jika penasaran dengan lanjutan fict ini, bolehlah intip Orifict saya di wetty yang judulnya 'Because of you.'. Tapi jangan lupa untuk Voment disana juga ya. ^^_

 _Akhir kata, terima kasih_

 ** _Biiancast Rodith [ 15032016 ]_**


End file.
